An electric harness comprises a desired length of insulated wire having connector pieces terminated to one or both ends, and is used in making an electric connection between different electric apparatuses, or between an electric apparatus and associated connecting means. The lengths of insulated wires between the two ends of the electric harness depend upon the situation in which associated apparatuses are used. In this connection, an apparatus of making electric harnesses includes means for measuring a desired length of insulated wire, to one or both ends of which a connector piece or pieces are to be terminated.
One example of such length measuring means uses feed rolls to feed an insulated wire, and the length of the insulated wire can be determined in terms of the number of rotations of the feed rolls. Another example of length measuring means uses a "looper" to push down a stretched length of insulated wire to a selected low level in the form of "V", thereby determining the length of the insulated wire. The "looper" has a fixed length of up-and-down stroke.
The feed roll type length measuring means can change the length of a selected insulated wire as desired. The insulation of the insulated wire, however, may vary somewhat with the surrounding humidity or temperature. If oil or grease should make contact with the insulation of the insulated wire, the friction between the insulation and the feed roll surface will vary. The feeding length of the insulated wire will then likely vary due to slippage between the insulation and the feed roll surface. As a result, the length of the measured wire may be shorter than the desired length, and the harness having such a shorter insulated wire will be rejected.
As for the "looper" type length measuring means, its "looper" is designed to be raised and lowered a predetermined distance, and therefore, it cannot measure different lengths of insulated wires. Changes to the length of the wires can be achieved by mechanically altering the looper, but such changes can be time consuming. Accordingly the use of "harnesses" made by such "looper" type systems is limited.